1. Field
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of electronics, communication and computer industries, portable electronic devices are now in widespread use. Secondary batteries, i.e., rechargeable batteries, may be used as power sources of such portable electronic devices.
In the manufacture of a secondary battery, since the secondary battery includes a plurality of components, an overall assembly process time may increase due to several separate individual assembly processes. In addition, when the plurality of components is assembled, defects in the secondary battery may increase due to, e.g., overall inaccurate assembly via the several assembly processes.